bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grand Quest/@comment-568624-20160423032638/@comment-27887874-20160423062148
If you're not going for the win in 10 turns achievement, Then it's best to stick with a sustaining team. But if you are doing the 10, go through these steps Make sure to keep damage in mind. DO NOT KILL THE 2 PILLARS, or else it will result in an instant burst on your team. Turn 1: You can do whatever you want, spark him, do damage, whatever. Turn 2: He will use his mitigation and reduce your BB. (Through Experience) I learned that if you spark everyone and get at least 1 units BB gauge to max at this turn, then he will refund your BB Gauges and lower his mitigation. Avani's lead skill lets you regen BB through sparks. This means you have to spark everyone, so normal attack with Avani first, and wait a bit before normal attacking with the rest of your units, since Avani's animation is ridiculously long. Turn 3: If one of your units have their BB Gauge at max, as stated above, he will refund all your units BB Gauge and lower his mitigation. Here, use all your SBB's seperately. Get your buffs up and avoid doing to much damage to the pillars. This is where Nyami comes in handy. She has 4 massive hits on a single target with her SBB so its good when trying to take out 1 enemy and do less to the others. However, if you do not manage to get his mitigation down, Do so in Turn 4 and he should do as stated. Turn 4: Normal attack with everyone, BUT USE NYAMI'S SBB AND SPARK ALL OF THEM, INCLUDING AVANI (Important for damaging) Normal attack the inquisitor because in the previous turn you should've use Avani's SBB, which increases normal hit rate. This will ensure decent damage against the Inquisitor without dealing much damage to the pillars. Turn 5: You might notice that your leader skill is negated, and that's fine. Here, Just spark everyone's normal hits and use Nyami's SBB again. However there is chance that he uses his mitigation and remove BB Gauge. If that happens, Spark everyone and get their BB gauge up. Also even if you get 1 of your units BB Gauge to max, The Mitigation will continue till the next turn. Also, The inquisitor should be at around half hp about now. Check the pillars HP because they should be at around 50% as well. (It's ok if their at around 33%) Turn 6: This turn he will definately use the mitigation, if not in Turn 5, and will prolong to Turn 7. Spark everyones normal hits and get their BB Gauge to max. Turn 7: Mitigation prolonged. Spark again with normal hits. Turn 8: Heres where you take a gamble. If you're confident that the Inquisitor is low enough (Probably around 35%-40% is good) You can use a damage based UBB such as Omni Fargas, Avant, or even Nyami's and SPARK EVERYONE! If you're not confident he is low enough, Use Avani's SBB and normal hit with everyone, but USE NYAMI'S SBB, and make sure to spark everyone along with Avani's SBB. There is a chance that a pillar may die and result in your teams doom. Turn 9: Here's where you just all out, damage based UBB, SBB, Spark, kame hame ha him. He should die. Turn 10: This is like an extra turn, for something like, if you wanted to deal a bit more damage, or the mitigation continued in Turn 3. Hope this helped you. Good luck summoner!~ Nyami is adorbs